Yes
by Lady Tala
Summary: Micheal/Adam. "You will say yes to me" micheal growled. Just a random oneshot that may or may not tie in with ST. SLASH if you don't like it don't read


Hi everyone! i know i'm terrible for not updating ST but i couldn't help it, I promise this actually ties in with ST a little bit. its like a prequel all about why Adam said yes to Micheal. It starts in season 5 episode 19 point of no return, at the end while they are escaping the room and the door shuts befor Adam can get out.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

><p>"Dean Help!It won't open" Adam struggled uselessly with the door, The light was getting brighter and his ears felt as though they were going to implode from the noise. "DEAN HELP ME! DEAN!" He vaguely heard Dean shout back through the door "Hold on, we'll get you out!" He knew his brother meant those words with every fiber of his being. "Adam." The voice was low and commanding. He turned slowly, his back against the door. His eyes spotted what appeared to be a young man standing in the center of the room. His hair was black and he had startling green eyes that seemed to glow from within.<p>

"Micheal" He breathed in awe of the power rolling off the Arch-Angel in waves. The young man approached him confidently. "You will be my vessel" It wasn't a question. But Adam shook his head. "No" He stated belligerently, glaring at the Angel. Micheal reached out and placed two fingers on Adam's forehead. "You will say yes to me" Micheal growled in his ear, the last thing Adam heard befor he passed out.

Adam woke in stages. The first thing he noticed was he was laying in the softest bed he had ever been on. The second was that he was naked. The third that he was unable to move. His eyes snapped open, taking in his surroundings helplessly. It didn't take him long to spot Micheal. The Angel's presence dominated the room, he was standing over Adam, shirtless and adam couldn't help but think he was beautiful. Micheal smirked at the human bound to the bed befor him. Adam swallowed nervously as the angel's eyes traced his naked body.

"Not... Perfect. But close" The angel said softly to himself, lazily tracing a finger down Adam's chest. Adam made a small strangled sound in his throat when the finger brushed across the head of his cock. Micheal's eyes snapped up to meet Adam's, a smirk in place. "Yes?" he inquired. Shutting his eyes tightly Adam took deep breaths and hissed "No" between his teeth at the arch-angel. The angel frowned at the human, the man child was decidedly stubborn, Just like the other Winchester boys. With a bored sigh the angel crawled onto the bed straddling Adam's legs.

The human's eyes snapped open to meet the green eyes of the Angel. Adam couldn't help being aroused by the sight of such a powerful creature looming over him with obvious intent. Micheal's grace was like an aphrodisiac to him. Micheal flicked his eyes up and down Adam's body then returned them to meet Adam's, lust evident in his eyes. Adam swallowed thickly unsure how to handle this situation. "I know you want me" Micheal's voice echoed through out the quiet room. The human didn't reply just gave a shuddering sigh.

"I've read your thoughts Adam, I know exactly what you want me to do to you" Micheal leaned forward to growl in the human's ear. pressing his whole body down on the young mans, his hard cock, still trapped by his pants, rubbing against Adam's making the boy cry out in pleasure. Micheal met Adam's eyes and slowly ground his hips against Adam's. Adam arched into the friction with a soft moan, his head tilted back exposing his neck.

Micheal watched the human with interest, it had been a long time since he had played with a human... or for that matter an Angel in such a manner. And he was enjoying it. He leaned down and trailed open mouthed kisses down Adam's neck causing the human to gasp, and rock against the Angel for more friction. Pressing his hips down hard against the humans to keep him still Micheal grinned down at him. "Yes?" Adam bit his lip gave weak mewl of denial. Micheal tilted his head to the side his eyes zeroing in on Adam's lips. He leaned down and pressed his lips curiously to Adam's,

The human gasped in surprise, giving the Angel a chance to plunge his tongue into his mouth. Straining helplessly against the chains the held his arms in place above his head Adam fought back the only way he could, with his tongue. He the Angel back passionately, desperately. After a few hazy minutes the angel pulled away and trailed kisses and sharp little bites down the human's neck and chest slowly making his way down to Adam's straining erection. Adam bucked his hips pleadingly.

Micheal ghosted his finger down Adam's cock, then bent his head and traced his tongue down the same path. Adam cried out "Please!" he tossed his head feverishly on the pillow. The angel looked up his head tilted to the side slightly. "Yes?" he could feel the human tense up under him. "No" Adam sobbed weakly. Micheal stood from the bed, and removed his pants, kneeling on the bed again, he roughly parted Adam's legs, chaining them apart, he settled between the human's thighs. casually stroking Adam's cock with one hand, while he slowly penetrated Adam's tight hole with his index-finger.

Adam gave a loud moan arching into the angel's hands. "Micheal" He gasped helplessly his eyes falling closed against the pleasure. The Angel watched his face intently as he pushed another finger into the boy's entrance, Adam's back arched his breathing was erratic and Micheal could hear his heart pounding. Micheal unchained one of Adam's arms. "Pleasure me" he commanded. Without hesitation Adam reached his hand down and began to stroke the Angel's semi-hard cock.

When Micheal felt Adam was finally ready, He pressed the head of his cock teasingly against Adam's entrance stroking his hand up and down the human's cock at an inhuman speed at the same time, and asked one more time. "If you want me in you... and i know you do..." Adam's eyes met Micheal's in a desperate plea. "Yes?" Micheal questioned pushing the head of his dick into the human's tight ass. "Yes!" Adam screamed desperately trusting his hips up at the same time. Micheal trust himself deeply into the human roughly.

It wasn't long befor Adam gave a horse cry and exploded all over his belly and chest, his inner muscles clenched down on the Angel's cock causing the Angel to come seconds later. Micheal unchained the human and rolled to the side laying beside him on the bed quietly. "That was..." Adam trailed off sleepily. "I told you you were going to say yes to me" Micheal said arrogantly. Adam turned his head to meet the glowing green eyes. "That was cheating" He stated bluntly. "None the less" Micheal smirked at him. "you said yes."

* * *

><p>Please don't kill me i know it's short but this is my first time actually writing a sex scene.<p>

R&R


End file.
